yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hart Tenjo
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * Kite Tenjo (older brother) * Dr. Faker (father) | favorite food = * Caramel * Hot chocolate | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Hart Tenjo, known as Haruto Tenjo in the Japanese version, is Kite Tenjo's younger brother and younger son of Dr. Faker. He possesses a power that Dr. Faker abuses in order to accomplish his plan of conquering the Astral World, and collecting the "Number" cards. He holds a strong connection to Astral. Design Personality Hart appears to have a split personality. When not using his powers, he tends to act quite vulnerable, usually staying in bed, or looking down at Heartland City from the Heartland Tower, wondering why he can't enjoy laughter like the people who attend the Heartland Fairground. When using his powers, Hart sadistically laughs at the Astral World's inhabitants' screams, saying that he "needs more screams"(in the dub he needs more energy), as that is what comforts him. Kite has also stated that Hart hasn't been his usual self as in the past, as he used to enjoy laughter and was playful and talkative and was very kind. Etymology Although he is fragile, his dub name is the German word for "tough" or "strong". Abilities Hart possesses a mysterious and strange power that can create paths to alternate realities and teleport himself to another location, specially when he is worried with his brother. Also, he is able to transfer his power to others, like he did with Kaito, in the form of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Moreover, his power allows him to see Astral and even hear him. Biography History In the past, Hart lived with his brother Kite and Orbital 7 in a small, wooden villa where they would play all day whilst Hart drank his favorite drink, hot chocolate. This happy life was however, disrupted due to the presence of Hart's special powers. Mr. Heartland appeared before Hart and his brother, and told Kite that Hart's powers are useful for the world and that Hart must go with him per Dr. Faker's orders. Some time later, Hart was visited by his brother at Heartland Tower, but he couldn't remember Kite. Angered, Kite demanded from Mr. Heartland to know what he had done to his brother. The latter answered him Hart is able to communicate with the spirits of the Astral World. In order to save their own world, they must destroy the Astral World, and Hart had been chosen for that purpose. As Hart's soul had already left, the only way to heal Hart is the gathering of one hundred "Number" cards. Upon hearing that, Kite agreed to become a Numbers Hunter. During one night at Heartland, Kite tried to escape with Hart. As they were hiding from Heartland Police, Kaito gave him his favorite candy, caramel to cheer him up. However, they were found soon. Kite was subdued, while Hart was taken away from him. Seeing his brother being restrained, Hart used his powers to knock the police who were guiding him off of the tower. But they were both captured once more. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL After hunting the "Numbers" of an unlucky Duelist and informing Mr. Heartland about his capture, Kite returns to the Heartland Tower in order to check up on Hart. He finds Hart stood at the window of the tower, staring blankly down at the people enjoying the Heartland Fairground and asks Kite why they are laughing as he doesn't require laughter, only screams to which Kite shows displeasement. He then asks Kite if he is weird, to which Kite says that he is simply in a bad dream and that he will one day wake him up from it. During Kite's Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, Hart is ordered to send the trash collected by the Litterbots into the Astral World again. During which he experiences severe pain in his head, causing him to collapse and cry. Orbital 7 monitors Hart's situation and informs Kite, causing him to cancel his Duel with Yuma in order to run to his brothers aid, saving Yuma and Astral from not only losing their "Numbers", but also their lives. After his trauma, Hart spends a number of days in bed. To keep Hart relaxed, Kite stays at his bedside, making sure that he is comfortable in every aspect, even to the extent that he has a holographic scenery of their old house surround Hart's room. Despite being ill, Mr. Heartland interrupts and states that Hart must use his powers. Despite Kite's protests, Hart says that he will use his powers as they are causing good for the world, to which surprises Kite. Hart then walks with Mr. Heartland who tells Kite to continue collecting the "Numbers" if he wants to save Hart in time. The two then disappear through a portal. Some time later, Heart is seen sleeping with Kite watching over him. Later on, Hart sees Kite exhausted from collecting the "Numbers" to heal him. Hart then sneaks away from the Heartland Tower, and by chance meets Yuma, Astral and Tori. Amazingly, Hart can see Astral, who in turn seems to know Hart's name. Moved by Astral's wish, Yuma takes him to his home, but in the way, they find Droite and Gauche, who were searching for him. Hart then creates a wave of energy and flee with Yuma and Tori. After Yuma agreed to take him to Kite, he panicked when a helicopter (which was in fact piloted by V) was about to land. As a result, Haruto unleashed his powers, but Yuma calms him down with a caramel. V then comes out and uses his Crest to take control of Hart, whom goes on the helicopter with him, and they leave. .]] Yuma and Kite then join forces to go rescue him, breaking into an abandoned Gallery, where they meet and confront IV and III. While the four Duel, Tron begins a ritual to extract Hart's powers. While Kite is fighting, at the moment where he's about to lose and embraces the spirit of never giving up until the very end, Hart resonates with his brother and, bearing in mind that Kite has always been there for him to protect him, Hart decides to fight to protect his own brother as well. As a result, Hart's remaining power is transferred to Kite, allowing him to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", forcing the ritual to end, and leaving Tron with the rest of his power. Hart had then been left in critical condition, and was rushed to the hospital. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters